Little Drabbles
by AuroraExecution
Summary: Short little drabbles about characters in Saint Seiya. It's hard to summarize. Just read it and review, please!
1. Faith

**Disclaimer: **My name is not Masami Kuramada. Therefore, I do not own Saint Seiya.

**Notes: **Just some random drabbles I came up with, for those of you who are waiting for One Day to update. That probably won't be updated anytime soon. So. You get drabbles. This first one happens in front of the Wailing Wall, even though I haven't gotten there in the manga. But oh well. I hope you like it. Tell me if you like it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith

Saga turned to look at his brother as the two stood before the wall in Hades's realm, exploding their Cosmos. Without allowing his Cosmo to lessen, Saga mind-spoke to Kanon, for the first time in many years. _And_, the older brother thought, _maybe the last_.

"You think we can do this?" he asked.

"Yes," Kanon's voice replied calmly.

"Why do you have such faith in us?"

"Because we have the Gemini Saint Saga on our side, and therefore, I believe anything is possible."


	2. Memory

**Notes: **So. Another drabble. Actually, you get two drabbles this update. Please review or pm me if you like it. I always base continuing a story on whether I get good responses or not. Again, One Day probably won't be updated for a while, so I'm writing these for anyone who wants something to do in your usual one-day-reading time. I'm just joking with you. Okey-dokey. Lots of hugs are being sent to Keiya-chan for bothering to review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Memory

Shunrei finished cooking the meal, setting the table for three, even though no one came to dine with her. By her experience, it would be a long time before Shiryuu returned, and Roshi would not come back any sooner. Afterwards, she washed all the dishes, even the ones that had not been used.

_Why do you do this?_ she often asked herself. _Stay here alone and wait for people who may never return? What have they given you?_ But she always knew the answer.

Roshi had raised her; she could not abandon her foster-father.

As for Shiryuu…she had a memory of a flower in her hair.


	3. Gods

**Notes: **So, the second drabble of the update, as promised. This one is one of my favorites. It's not quite as dark and/or depressing as the others. Have fun! And once more, please review or something if you liketh.

----------------------------------------------------

Gods

The whole Sanctuary was in an uproar. Aiolia had organized a showdown between the Demigod and the Man Closest to the Gods, for a final determination of who was greater. All the Gold Saints were gathered in Shaka's temple to see who the ultimate victor would be.

"Check," said Saga, after an hour of playing. But Shaka moved his king to a better position.

"Check," said Shaka, after three more hours, as Saga escaped it. The others had mostly returned to their regular routines. After two more hours, the game ended.

"Stalemate," declared Saga and Shaka at the same time.


	4. Ice

**Notes**: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Especially, love to Ellie, DeathisVirtue and Naotoki nee-san, who reviewed.

This is a drabble from the POV of Camus. Who he's referring to...I think you can guess. I'd like to hear your guesses, so please review or pm!

-------------------------------------------------------

Ice

I admire him. I've never met someone as frozen as he is, even though I'm the one who is associated with ice. He does not flinch, and if he weeps, he does not show his tears. And still, when we are with him, I feel something incredibly warm hidden within his Cosmo, something that comforts us even in this dark time. Perhaps he once betrayed us all. But even so, he is changed now, and I would follow him anywhere.


	5. Oath

**Notes:** Okey-dokey. Another drabble. This one is on the Goldies. Actually, I think I will post up another drabble, so you get two at one time!! Yay!! Sorry, I'm really tired, so my mind is being all weird. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last drabble--Nao-san, Phoenixsun, Mischeivous Skyla, and Deathisvirtue. Congratulations to those of you who guessed that Camus was referring to Saga. (Yes, Nao-san, it was indeed Saga.) Anyway. Drop a line if you like it!

* * *

Oath

You must think we hold a large weight at such a young age, we Gold Saints. But the truth is, we have no complaints about doing what we do. We will gladly endure pain and torture and death if needed, and we will still count ourselves lucky to be born in this time.

We have always been completely willing to do anything for Athena. At first, perhaps, we were too young to understand what being a Saint would connote. But as we trained and grew, we learned our duty to the world and to our goddess. Our teachers and our predecessors made clear what would be expected of us once we became Gold Saints. By the time we swore to protect her, we were fully aware of what we were doing.

We want you to know this. Our battles are not burdens. We fight because we swore the oath. And we swore the oath entirely of our own volitions. We swore the oath because we _want_ to protect Athena and the earth.


	6. Blood

**Notes: **Yeah. It's always hard to write notes for the second chapter when I post two at once. Just for fun, I'm also going to make my readers guess the narrator of this next drabble. It's not as obvious as it ought to be, but I'm interested in seeing who everyone thinks I'm referring to. I guess most of the characters lose blood at one point or another. Anyway, I won't give any hints, since that will probably give it away. Just tell me what you think, ya? Of course, you could just review because you like my story and you're nice.

* * *

Blood

Heh. Always so much blood.

We've fought for a long time, but the amount of blood never ceases to amaze me. A lot of it is mine, as a matter of fact. Time and again, it spills through my veins, and forms scarlet pools on the ground. Every battle, I lose more blood than typically healthy. I thought I would die during the first fights, but as time passed, it stopped bothering me.

But I'm proud of this blood. It tells me that I am part of this earth, and I am glad to offer it to Athena.


	7. Hate

**Notes: **Yay, more drabbles. Or, more drabble. Singular. Sorry, I'm really tired, and I get weird when I'm tired. Anyway, this one is from Milo's POV, and it's totally dedicated to my nee-san Naotoki, who wants something to do right now. Thanks to my reviewer, Deathisvirtue. The Blood one was actually Shiryuu talking. Because he bleeds ALOT. Anyway, please please review. I eat reviews. Without reviews I die. (Like I said, I'm really tired.)

* * *

Hate

I spent the last who knows how many years of my life being his best friend. Then he went and died on me. And then he comes back as my enemy.

I suppose I was always hotheaded. So now I feel him add his power to the Athena Exclamation, proclaiming that he is throwing away any proof that he had ever been an Athena's Saint, and an unimaginable mix of emotions are shrieking their way through my mind. I've slammed my fist in to the temple wall multiple times, leaving so many holes.

I don't know what to say to you, Camus. Why is it that, of all the people who could betray me, you have to be the one? For that, I will never forgive you. I hate you so, so much. And yet, as I fight you, I find I hate myself more.


	8. Time

Notes: 'Kay, guys. This is the last drabble I have that's already written. Unfortunately. Also, I haven't been getting that many reviews for the drabbles. So, after posting this last drabble, I'm going to change the status to "complete." If I ever do get the urge to write more drabbles about Gold Saints, then I'll add them here and change the status back to "in progress." Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed for me, and especially Nao-san who reviewed my last chapter. (I'm kind of proud of Ch. 7, so go read it if you haven't yet. It's better than this one.) One _more_ thing...I will try to update One Day soon. It's the hardest to write because of the length and detail of each chapter. So...thank you and see ya!

* * *

Time

"Well, Dohko," joked the green-haired former Aries Saint to his friend as they prepared to return to Sanctuary after their talk. "I suppose we're both old men now."

"You're still older than me," the Libra Saint replied, a smile about his lips.

"Six months, and you'll never let me forget it, huh?"


End file.
